Luna de Noche
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Isabella cree ser una vampira pero se da cuenta de que su cuerpo le falla poco a poco ¿la salida?...beber la sagre de la persona que más ama..Edward, pero ¿que pasa cuando la única persona a la que haz amado rehizo su vida?...
1. Noche inmortal

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

* * *

POV BELLA

-No!-ese fue mi último llamado de auxilio, nadie me había escuchado, sola en la calle sobre el suelo mojado sin esperanza a nada, olvidada como mis ilusiones y sueños echados a la basura pero lo más importante no sabría si vería de nuevo al amor de mi vida…Edward.

Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, me quemaba por dentro sin poder hacer nada más..Muerte! Eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento pero para mi desgracia…nunca llegó.

El dolor pasaba poco a poco, no me dí cuenta hasta que una voz me despertó del limbo al que me había escapado tratando de olvidar el verdadero infierno que me consumía minutos antes.

-Bella! Despierta!-gritaba aquella voz, ¿Cómo sabía como me llamaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿Me estaba ayudando? Sinceramente no me importaba ya, yo solo quería seguir "dormida" para no despertar jamás.

-Isabella!-gritó de nuevo esa voz que ya me estaba cansando ¿era tan difícil solo dejarme morir?

Aquella voz siguió gritándome por horas sin una gota de cansancio o rendición, sabía que nunca se detendría y si no lo paraba en ese instante, mi deseo de morir no seguiría jamás.

Abrí los ojos para conocer a aquél que me impedía llegar a mi ansiada muerte encontrándome con un joven bien parecido de cuerpo grande y fuerte, con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y llenos de curiosidad, mirándome como si fuese un experimento su vigilancia.

Su forma de mirarme me molestó y me irritó y sin saber como pasó un fuerte y feroz gruñido salió de dentro mío tomando de sorpresa al tipo en frente de mí, no se como había pasado pero me alegró el haber alejado de mi la mirada del tipo aunque fuese solo por unos instantes.

-Tranquila es solo que nunca había visto a nadie como tú-explicó aquél extraño acercándose cautelosamente, temeroso de mi reacción.

-¿Alguien como yo?-pregunté llevándome una sorpresa que no había contemplado en todo esto, mi voz…era dulce y melodiosa.

-Si, tu eres distinta a los demás, tu transformación está incompleta pero tu apariencia es como la de nosotros los…-había dicho aquél joven pero al querer mencionar la última palabra, su voz se congeló en la nada, como si me fuese a decir lo que yo no quería escuchar.

-¿Los? Dilo! Un monstruo, un fantasma o ¿Qué! Dilo ya!-exigí saber.

-Un vampiro! ¿Contenta?-

-¿Yo un vampiro? Jajajaja estas loco! Los vampiros no existen!-

-Si existen! Me estás viendo a mí! ¿Acaso no notas algo distinto en ti o en mi?-

Cuando él mencionó eso me di cuenta de que tenía razón, mi vista, mi olfato y mi oído todos mis sentidos se habían súper desarrollado, y en cuanto a él su piel, su complexión pero sobretodo sus ojos, sus ojos rojos como inyectados con sangre, pero..No podía ser! ¿Una vampira?

-Yo no soy una vampira! Me rehúso a serlo! Cámbiame!-le pedí

-No es algo que yo pueda cambiar, lo intenté pero fue demasiado tarde, tu transformación ya está hecha pero…-

-¿acaso toda tu vida se basa en dudas? Dilo ya!-exigí

-Tu transformación está incompleta, traté de succionar toda la ponzoña pero fue demasiado tarde, no pude hacer mucho, lo siento-explicó

-¿Puedes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?¿como me encontraste?¿quien eres?¿donde estoy?¿que hago aquí?-

-Calma! ¿Sabías que preguntas mucho?-

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero yo soy la vampira nueva y tu el que "me salvo" así que responderás a alguna de mis preguntas ¿o tendré que salir a buscar respuestas?-dije bastante enfadada, si de por sí haberme convertido en media vampira era algo bastante malo, ahora me encontraba frente a un vampiro que no ayudaba mucho.

Pero a pesar de mi coraje mi corazón me decía que algo estaba mal, que alguien en algún lado me esperaba pero por alguna razón todos mis recuerdos se habían marchado, tan solo recordaba mi nombre pero todo lo demás no eran más que simples sensaciones dentro de mí.

-Ok! Pero no me preguntarás nada antes de que yo acabe ¿vale?-

-Esta bien, prometo no interrumpir-dije conformándome ya que no había otra forma de saber lo que pasaba.

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Emmett, he sido un vampiro desde hace como 90 años quizá no es mucho pero he aprendido bastantes cosas sobre nuestro mundo y una de ellas es que he aprendido a controlar mi sed, es por ello que he podido quitarte un poco de ponzoña sin llegar a matarte, quizá por eso tu aún no estas tan sedienta-

-Sedienta? Te refieres a ¿sangre?-

-Si, pero te lo explicaré luego además dijiste que no me interrumpirías-

-De acuerdo pero tu debes comprender que esto no es sencillo-

-Ok, lo se pero es que tu caso es algo extraño, en fin yo iba a ir de caza cuando oí tus gritos, corrí para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que pasaba era que un vampiro foreño cuya esencia desconocía él te había mordido, tu sangre era irresistible y no resistí la idea de una pelea por comida, así que ataqué al vampiro dejándote a ti de lado, él opuso resistencia pero terminó rindiéndose, él se fue pero tu continuabas allí retorciéndote de dolor, la ponzoña estaba haciendo efecto en ti y tu sangre dejó de ser una tentación para mí.

Aún así decidí salvarte, tu no habías elegido esta vida pero sin en cambio como te dije no pude hacer mucho a pesar de mi débil intento por ayudarte tu seguías con la quemazón, tu transformación estaba casi completa a excepción de la ponzoña que te quité tan siquiera eso ayudó a que la quemazón acabara en unas cuantas horas y no en días como lo hubiera hecho un vampiro completo-

-Espera, osea ¿que soy una media vampira?-

-Eso creo la verdad no estoy seguro nunca antes había visto medias transformaciones por ahora pareces una vampira común pero más adelante no se que pueda pasar-

-Si es que ya me quedaré así por siempre ¿también me puedes decir como sabes mi nombre?-

-Bueno eso es más sencillo de explicar, tan solo estaba una pequeña tarjeta con solo tu nombre y estaba en tu bolsa junto con algo de dinero es por ello que pude ver quien eras-

-¿Quién era?-

-Si, después de todo los vampiros no podemos andar entre la gente, ellos son nuestra comida, tendrás que empezar una nueva vida, ya no podrás volver a casa-

-Oh mmm al menos eso no será problema, ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivía, quien era mi familia, no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre pero dijiste que nuestra comida eran los humanos, yo no me comeré a nadie ¿Cómo sabré que no son de mi familia? ¿no hay otra forma de alimentarme? Ahora que lo dices mi garganta está quemándose, creo que tengo sed pero no quiero alimentarme de humanos.-dije mientras me imaginaba la escena, yo de caza acorralando a un hombre, su gesto de horror y sin saber que quizá pudiera ser mi padre que horror!, nadie de mi familia ni de cualquier otra, eso si que no lo haría.

-Tranquila hay otra forma de alimentarnos aunque la verdad no es mi preferida pero quizá para ti funcione-

-¿en serio? Y ¿Cuál es?-

-Podemos beber sangre de animales, no es lo mismo como ya te había dicho pero ayuda a no estar débiles-

-Ok, ¿me llevarías de caza?

-Claro que sí, creeme que ya hasta te considero mi hermana, no se pero creo que nos llevaremos bien y yo solo te acompañaré digamos que la sangre animal no es lo mío-

-Mmm esta bien ¿hay algo más que deba saber acerca de esta vida?-

-Pues algunas desventajas son el tener que esconderte a la luz del sol pues nosotros brillamos como si fuesemos brillantes, se que es muy de niñas pero así somos, otra desventaja es el tener que mudarnos después de algunos años no es normal que alguien de 90 años como yo luzca de 24 toda su vida ¿o sí?-dijo Emmett y yo negué con la cabeza en absoluto silencio, si esta sería mi vida tal vez debía saber lo más posible para no poner en riesgo que Emmett tenía y que ahora yo formaba parte de él pero Emmett siguió hablando antes de que otro pensamiento más cruzara por mi mente.

-Aunque para ti sería una ventaja no envejecer jamás Jajajaja-bromeó Emmett pero en lugar de responderle con una sonrisa tan solo salió una mueca de mi ya frío y pálido rostro.

-Bueno otra desventaja es la sed pero tampoco será un problema para ti, para ser una neófita estás bastante controlada, pero basta de desventajas, las ventajas son bastante buenas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Hay muchas ventajas como la fuerza sobrehumana, la velocidad, la vista, oído, tacto, y el olfato súper desarrollados, el perfecto equilibrio, muchas habilidades, la memoria infinita, en fin se que disfrutarás de esta vida te lo aseguro-

-Tal vez sí tal vez no pero ¿prometes no dejarme sola en esto?-

-Claro que no te dejaré sola, ¿no pusiste atención? Te considero ya como mi hermanita al menos ya no estaré solo-

-Gracias por todo y pues por haberme salvado de cualquier manera iba a morir en manos de ese vampiro-agradecí sinceramente.

-Muy bien Bellita basta de sentimentalismos, no tienes nada que agradecer ahora vamos a cazar! Tengo hambre!-lo miré seriamente-ok ok solo por esa ocasión cazaré contigo solo animales, nada de humanos-dijo resigado pero me alegré de que al menos no mataría personas esta noche.

Esta noche, la noche en que me había convertido en vampira, la noche en la que todo empezaba, esta era mi noche…mi Noche Inmortal.

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


	2. Busqueda implacable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Dónde estas? Vuelve! Vuelve!

Eso era lo que mi corazón me decía lo que pedía y lo que suplicaba, Isabella Swan, mi prometida había desaparecido, los planes estaban listos para nuestra boda, no lo podía creer! Esto no debía estar pasando! Tan solo quería despertar y saber que todo esto era una pesadilla pero para mi maldita suerte eso nunca sucedió.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquella noche en la que el único amor de mi vida había dicho lo que más quería oír en el mundo, ella había dicho que sí.

FLASHBACK….

-Edward yo…no se que decir esto es tan…-dijo Bella antes de romper en llanto frente a las personas dentro del restaurante.

-Solo necesitas decir que sí, para que los dos compartamos nuestras alegrías y tristezas, salud y enfermedad, para estar juntos por siempre, Bella te amo más que a mi mismo, más que a mi propia vida-

-Acepto, Edward te amo como no te imaginas y quiero compartir mi vida entera contigo-

Después de eso todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, tomé a Bella en mis brazos, ella me había aceptado en su vida, ella me había permitido pasar con ella el resto de mi vida, su sola presencia me llenaba de felicidad, con su sonrisa y su forma de sonrojarse llenaba mi mundo, ella era perfecta y ahora yo era totalmente de ella.

Al acabar la cena la llevé a casa, ella se quedó allí parada frente a su puerta mientras me mandaba un beso por el aire y yo simplemente lo recibía con gusto como si fuese mi dosis para sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente, no era una obsesión, pero no podía evitarlo…yo vivía por ella y nada haría que fuera lo contrario.

La noche era simplemente perfecta y como testiga…la luna la cual se reflejaba en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos achocolatados de Bella y su hermoso rostro de porcelana como una muñeca frágil y delicada…

Después de eso volví a mi casa con el corazón repleto de alegría y mi mente llena de ilusiones, el amor de mi vida por fin había dicho que sí, no podía creerlo esto era más de lo que podía decir pero nada dura para siempre…

Una llamada lo cambió todo, y desde allí nada ha sido igual…Bella había desaparecido, evaporada en la nada, por alguna razón ella no entró a su casa, quizá fue a comprar algo después de que yo me fui pero ella nunca regresó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Un secuestro, un asesinato, era lo que todos decían, pero yo lo sabía, ella seguía viva, y desde esa noche yo la he estado buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, no había tan siquiera una señal que fuera mi indicio que me indicara que camino seguir, estaba realmente desesperado Bella era mi mundo y sin ella ya nada tenía sentido.

Anuncios en los postes, en cada casa puerta por puerta mostrando su foto en busca de algún testigo, una pista, anuncios en la comisaría, Forks era un lugar pequeño así que fui a la Push, a Seattle, a Port Ángeles, Phoenix, Jacksonville, pero en meses ni una sola pista se cruzó por mi camino, mi cuerpo me pedía descanso e incluso Charlie el padre de Bella dejó de buscarla tan solo tenía la esperanza de que Bella entrara por la puerta de su casa y todo volviera a la normalidad, pero con el tiempo yo fui el único que aún la esperaba...

POV BELLA

Después de tres meses el tema del vampirismo ahora estaba más controlado, Emmett cazaba solo pues yo quería quedar fuera de eso y yo estaba satisfecha con la dieta animal, no me causaba ningún sacrificio tal y como decía Emmett, al contrario a mi me gustaba su sangre y no afectaba a nadie alimentándome así.

También en estos meses Emmett se había vuelto como un hermano para mí, esta vida era divertida, jugar a luchar contra Emmett, saltar por los árboles, carreras de velocidad, quizá no era tan malo pero aún había un hueco dentro de mí no sabía que era pero debía encontrar ese "algo" que lo llegará a llenar.

Emmett y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa dentro del bosque, el decía que así era mejor pues nadie nos podía ver ni descubrir nuestro secreto, pero ahora el había salido de caza y yo estaba bastante aburrida, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque para poder distraerme un poco.

Cientos de árboles a mi alrededor, el aire lleno de pureza, había varios animales a mi alrededor, pero ya estaba satisfecha y tan solo había salido a pasear, vueltas y vueltas por el bosque terminaron por aburrirme más así que decidí volver a la casa.

Emmett aún no llegaba y me dio curiosidad el recorrer la casa, nunca lo había hecho en este tiempo así que recorrí las habitaciones una por una, primero el sótano, donde solo había telarañas, no había nada allí así que seguí por el resto de las habitaciones pero de nuevo y tal como en el bosque no había nada nuevo ni interesante.

Por último dejé la habitación de Emmett, no quería esculcar sus cosas pero la verdad la curiosidad era más grande que mi timidez y estuve de curiosa pero como dicen, "La curiosidad mató al gato" y esta vez la curiosidad me mató a mi, una foto fue suficiente para desatar en mí un mar de sentimientos encontrados, confusión, dolor, amor, frustración, alegría, y muchos sentimientos que causaron en mí un shock total.

Esa foto estaba junto con el resto de mis cosas, Emmett me había mentido todo este tiempo, el no sólo había encontrado una pequeña tarjeta, en mi bolsa había muchas credenciales, mi nombre..Isabella Swan, el lugar donde vivía era aquí mismo en Forks, mi padre el jefe de la policía Charlie Swan, yo iba a el instituto del pueblo y la foto que había comenzado todo solo tenía en ella dos personas.

Una era yo y el chico a mi lado era esa pieza faltante dentro de mí, aun no recordaba su nombre pero sabía que el era alguien muy importante en mi vida pasada, nosotros estábamos abrazados y una sensación hermosa recorrió mi cuerpo pero fue reemplazada por una enorme ira, el que creía mi hermano me había estado mintiendo, el sabía todo mi pasado y no me dijo nada! Todas estas semanas había estado sufriendo por la horrible sensación dentro de mí y waaaaaaa! Tenía que hablar con Emmett inmediatamente.

Salí a buscarlo al bosque y por primera vez tuve suerte, Emmett venía de regreso con una gran sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver que mi actitud no era la mejor del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bellita?-

-No me llames así! Tu no eres mi hermano! Tu lo sabias todo y no me dijiste nada!-le reclamé, el me había traicionado, el sabía que lo más importante para mí era saber mi pasado y el lo sabía y aún no me había dicho nada y ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo.

-Pero Bella ¿de que hablas?-preguntó el sin vergüenza.

-Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, tu sabias mucho mas de mi de lo que dijiste! Sabías mi nombre, quien era mi padre, donde estudiaba, y tenía una fotografía donde yo estaba con ese chico! Y no me dijiste nada!-

-Pero Bella! Recién habías despertado no iba a ser bueno alterarte tal y como estas ahora! Tranquila!-

-¿No me querías alterar?, ¿tuviste que esperar 3 meses para que yo lo descubriera? ¿Sabes que? Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! Tú me traicionaste! Hasta nunca!-grité mientras comenzaba a correr, el sol ya se había ocultado y podía salir sin problemas, empezaría a buscar a ese chico, sabía que también tenía que buscar a mi papá pero el chico había despertado en mi la urgencia de saber quien era, mi búsqueda empezaba ahora.

Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás, no oía más que mis propios pensamientos, no me importaba más que encontrar el chico, el era la clave de todo.

Llegué al pueblo, y había muy pocas personas, por suerte yo no llamaba la atención mi ropa me ocultaba casi totalmente y la sútilidad era una de mis habilidades, busqué algún indicio de una pista que me guiara pero ¿el vivía aquí? Realmente no lo sabía pero no me importaba, yo viajaría por todo el mundo con tal de encontrarlo sin importarme nada.

Pero una esencia extrañamente familiar se cruzó por mi camino, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda y seguida por mi instinto seguí aquella esencia, aunque no fue difícil seguirla.

Varios metros más adelante aquella esencia se hizo más fuerte, como si la fuente de ese olor estuviera dentro de…no podía ser! La comisaría de Forks! ¿Sería posible que…?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y aquella esencia me golpeó con toda su furia, un olor irresistible, dulce y atrayente la sangre humana más dulce que había olido, no tardé en darme cuenta de quien era esa esencia, un señor salió de la comisaría y en su placa…Charlie Swan, mi padre!

La emoción por poco me sobrelleva tenía ganas de estar frente a él y decirle que estaba "viva" pero no podía exponerme de esa manera, quizá el ya se había hecho a la idea de que yo ya estaba muerta y verme de frente y cambiada podía causar en el un infarto o un shock! No! No lo haría, a pesar de mis deseos por hablar con él, no lo hice, simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Me oculté rápidamente antes de que Charlie me viera, él tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, mi padre…lo había perdido, debía hacer algo pero por ahora no se me ocurría nada, el ya había aprendido a vivir sin mí y yo en su vida ya no tenía lugar.

Su tristeza también se volvió parte de mí, tal y como había dicho Emmett mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, y parte de ello era decirle adiós a mi papá.

-Papá estoy sana y salva, te quiero…-dije en un susurro, mis palabras fueron llevadas por el viento, con la esperanza que de alguna manera y subconscientemente llegara a oídos y mente de mi padre, que el supiera que yo estaba bien y que dejara de preocuparse por mí.

Después de eso me dí cuenta de que no quería volver atrás así que me fui de ahí lo más pronto que pude, retomando de nuevo mi búsqueda de el chico de la foto, busqué por todos los alrededores pero no encontraba nada, aún tenía en mente a mi padre, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, la tristeza y desesperación de una búsqueda en vano hicieron que me rindiera, ya no buscaría más y tal como había dicho durante mi transformación…"Ya no quería vivir más"

-Rosalie no! Tan siquiera espera hasta que nos casemos!-reclamó un joven quien poseía la voz más hermosa y aterciopelada que había escuchado en mi vida, su voz era tan seductora y aún bajo esa máscara de coraje, era preciosa.

No pude resistir a ver quien poseía aquella voz, era como si esa voz le hubiera dado sentido de nuevo a mi vida, un soplo de esperanza a mi muerto corazón.

Asomé mi cabeza sobre los arbustos que me separaban de aquel joven, y sin que nadie pudiera descubrirme lo vi…

Cabello cobrizo, una belleza inigualable, sus ojos verdes, y esa voz…el chico de la foto! Por fin lo había encontrado! Pero aún no sabía su nombre.

Faltaba poco para poder recordar quien era él, para saber por que estaba abrazado de mí, pero algo que no esperaba rompió con mi cordura.

Junto a él estaba una chica rubia, ella era guapa debía admitir pero ante los ojos del chico no parecía ser lo mismo, aún así ella lo besó! Ese acto fue el que desató la furia dentro de mí…

-Edward!-grité sin importarme las consecuencias interrumpiendo aquél beso, recordándolo todo, Edward, el amor de mi vida, recordé nuestros planes de boda, la noche de su declaración, todas las tardes junto a él, pero a pesar de la alegría causada por los recuerdos, habían muchas cosas que no encajaban ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se casaría con ella? ¿el…me había dejado de amar? ¿me había olvidado?, tenía que hablar con el inmediatamente.

-Ed…!-intenté gritar pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, sentí unas manos cubriendo mi boca impidiéndome decir una palabra más.

Hola mundo! Bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Luna de noche" espero que les haya gustado, y que se entienda, jijiji a veces no se si escribo bien pero cualquier duda solo pregunten XD jijiji

Creo que cada vez tengo más inspiración ahora solo espero aplicarla bien XD

Bueno gracias por leer y pues espero que puedan dejarme un comment *_* eso seria hiper súper mega genial, bueno de nuevo gracias por leer muak!

Atte YoceCullen

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


	3. Planes de boda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es de mi loca mente =D**

POV BELLA

-Ed…!-intenté gritar pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, sentí unas manos cubriendo mi boca impidiéndome decir una palabra más.

-Shhh Bella!-

-Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté al ver quien había sido el responsable de alejarme de el amor de mi vida.

-Hablamos luego ven!-dijo Emmett jalándome hacia el bosque, a nuestra velocidad solo nos tomó unos segundos en llegar.

-OK ya estamos en donde nadie nos oiga ahora si ¿me podrías explicar por que no me dejaste aclarar las cosas?-reclamé

-Bella! Reacciona! Date cuenta si te mostrabas ante Edward alterarías su vida!-

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Edward?¿acaso es otra de las cosas que me ocultabas?-pregunté.

-Bella de eso si yo no sabía nada, se que se llama Edward por que tu lo acabas de gritar-

-OK en eso tienes razón pero ¿alterar su vida?-

-¿No lo ves? El ya se va a casar y si llegas tu lo confundirías es mejor dejar las cosas así-

-No! Eso no es lo mejor, yo me iba a casar con el dentro de un mes! No puede ser que me haya olvidado tan rápido!-

-Bueno no se si te haya olvidado o si tenga sus propias razones para haber tomado esa decisión pero aún así no debes exponernos así-

-¿Exponernos? Bueno entonces aléjate de mí si es que no quieres quedar expuesto como tanto dices, déjame a mí con esto y yo veré como lo arreglo-

-Bella no me trates así, recuerda que prometí no dejarte sola en esto y no te dejaré!, lo que me preocupa es que tu también te hagas daño con eso, ¿acaso no te dolió verlo besarse con esa chica?-

-Claro que me dolió! Pero el me había declarado su amor hace tres meses! Aún lo amo Emmett! No puedo dejar las cosas así como así debo decirle que sigo viva!-

-Lo se Bella! Pero verte así lo sorprendería! Estas distinta! Y hay otra cosa que te debes dar cuenta hasta ahora has estado controlada pero con la furia y tu fuerza de por medio podrías perder el control, podrías lastimar a Edward y a su novia-

-Emmett! Yo nunca les haría daño! Entiende Emmett! Debo hacerle saber que estoy bien! Que estoy viva y que lo amo, no me importa si el ya me ha olvidado debo tratar!-

-Bella tranquila! Esta bien! Veremos la forma de que el sepa que estas bien pero piensa que si Edward se va a casar es por que ha vuelto ha hacer su vida y tu llegada será un fuerte golpe para el, ¿crees que puedas casarte con el con tu nueva condición de vida?-

-Emmett ya basta! Estoy conciente de todo eso! No es necesario que me lo repitas a cada segundo! Si te preocupan tanto mis sentimientos cállate!-

Emmett guardó silencio inmediatamente, yo ya estaba cansada, no podía creer lo que había visto, Edward besándose con otra chica a solo un mes de nuestra fecha de boda.

Emmett tenía razón esto me dolía más de lo que yo hubiera querido, no pude más y me abrasé de Emmett con todas mis fuerzas, sollozando sin que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla, tenía el corazón destrozado y lo peor de todo es que no había vuelta atrás, el era humano y yo una vampira!

No había lugar para nosotros en el mundo el era mi alimento natural y yo la cazadora, el me vería como un monstruo!

Emmett tenía razón lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así, el estaba a punto de casarse y si el ya me había olvidado pues lo dejaría vivir su amor sin que yo interviniera pero eso no fue todo, pareciera que el destino estaba en mi contra, la fuerza que yo pensaba sentir había desaparecido, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, ya no pude sentir mis piernas…

-Bella! Bella!-pude oír a lo lejos pero ya no pude responder…

POV EDWARD

Después de la desaparición de Bella todo se vino abajo, ella no aparecía y mi familia cada día que pasaba se iba más a la quiebra, yo había invertido todos mis ahorros en la búsqueda de mi Bella no me había quedado con un solo centavo y mi familia había invertido en un negocio que no tuvo nada de ganancias y solo nos habían generado miles de deudas.

Nunca pensé llegar a verme en esta situación pero mi única opción para ayudar a mi familia era sacrificarme por ellos.

La familia Hale era nuestra única salvación, ellos eran una familia de mucho dinero, nuestras deudas eran de risa para ellos y lo que nos salvaría de la ruina sería mi casamiento con la más chica de la familia, casarme con Rosalie Hale nos salvaría de quedar en la calle.

No hace mucho que salíamos, hace solo unos pocos días y a pesar de eso la fecha de la boda ya estaba puesta…nos casaríamos el mismo día en el que yo soñaba con casarme pero no con Rosalie! Sino con el amor de mi vida con mi Bella la única dueña de mi corazón.

Todos estos días habían sido totalmente un infierno para mí, el amor de mi vida había desaparecido, mi familia en banca rota y ahora yo debía casarme con una chica por la cual no sentía nada.

Esta noche habíamos salido a dar una vuelta al parque por decisión de Rosalie, a mi ya todo me daba igual, al menos sacrificándome ayudaría a mi familia.

Estábamos sentados en una banca del parque, yo a pesar de todo sería un caballero tal y como me habían educado pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, Rosalie se acercó a mí queriéndome besar y pasar más allá, pero yo no estaba seguro de nada al menos no por ahora.

-Rosalie no! Tan siquiera espera hasta que nos casemos!-le reclamé, ella no solo quería un beso, sus hormonas la estaban traicionando.

Pero a ella no le importó, ella se sentía mi dueña como si pudiera decidir sobre mi corazón, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Bella y las verdaderas razones por las cuales me casaría con ella, yo le había pedido un tiempo para tan siquiera darme a la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo.

Rosalie se acercó a mí y me besó…

-Edward!-gritó una hermosa voz, casi podía jurar que esa voz era la de Bella! ¿Sería posible? No! Ella ya me hubiera ido a buscar.

Me separé de Rosalie ahora mi mente decía "Bella" una y otra vez, Rosalie no parecía entender lo que sucedía pero para mi ese gritó me había devuelto a la vida.

-Ed…!-volví a oír pero algo o alguien interrumpió el grito, Guardé silencio en la espera de que de nuevo pudiera oír aquella voz pero no volví a escuchar nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Rosalie al ver mi expresión, pareciera que ella no hubiera escuchado el gritó que hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir, debí imaginármelo quizá no era real, quizá mi mente lo había imaginado para un alivio interno.

Siendo sincero no me importaba si era real o no, mi corazón me decía que mi búsqueda no había terminado, Bella estaba viva decía mi corazón.

-Lo siento Rosalie pero debo irme te veo mañana!-grité antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Corrí y corrí, no podía sacar de mi mente la voz que había gritado mi nombre ¿Dónde buscarla? ¿Por donde empezar? La verdad no tenía las respuestas a estas preguntas pero no me importaba nada, yo volvería a buscar a Bella a pesar de las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener.

POV EMMETT

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, mi intención nunca fue el lastimar a Bella, ella era como una hermana para mí yo la quería mucho y no permitiría que se lastimara más de lo que su corazón la hacía sentir.

Bella había descubierto las cosas que había encontrado en su bolsa la noche en que se transformó, se había enojado bastante conmigo por haberle ocultado esa parte de su pasado pero yo no lo había hecho con esa intención.

Bella salió corriendo llena de enojo, me dejó allí confundido no sabía si seguirla o simplemente dejarla ir pero la había visto demasiado alterada y no la dejaría ir sola al pueblo no me preocupaba el riesgo que yo corriera al seguirla pero Bella no estaba pensando claramente y me temía que ella hiciera algo de lo que quizá se podría arrepentir después.

Para mí fue sencillo encontrar a Bella ya que solo tuve que identificar y seguir su esencia pero a pesar de que la había encontrado solo la observé a distancia, ella ya había encontrado a su padre en la comisaría de Forks esto fue un fuerte golpe para ella y yo estaría allí por si algo se salía de control.

Bella no había estado tan cerca de la gente y esto podía acabar en tragedia, la sangre de los humanos era difícil de resistir y para Bella no sería sencillo ignorar este hecho aunque si ella descubría que era su padre se resistiría a hacerle daño pero al parecer ella decidió no acercarse a él.

Me sentía mal pues a lo largo de estos tres meses la había visto sufrir por su pasado y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales le había ocultado la verdad y la verdad estuvo fuera de mis manos el que ella descubriera todo de un solo golpe.

Bella se alejó de su padre y siguió su camino, al parecer ella no sabía o no estaba enterada de mi presencia, ella se había dado por vencida, se recostó en un árbol y yo a lo lejos la veía mal, demasiado agotada y triste hasta que ambos oímos que no éramos los únicos en los alrededores.

-Rosalie no! Tan siquiera espera hasta que nos casemos!-oí a lo lejos, al parecer Bella reconoció al chico y se asomó por encima de unos cuantos arbustos.

Quise acercarme pero no quería dañarla más, hasta ahora no había hecho nada imprudente y no había razones por las cuales detenerla.

-Edward!-gritó Bella, ahora si aun en contra de mi voluntad y la de ella, debía alejarla al parecer algo que ella había visto le había afectado, corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude.

-Ed…!-intentó gritar de nuevo pero le tapé la boca, ella se estaba exponiendo, ese chico debía ser el tal Edward, era el mismo chico que estaba en la fotografía abrazando a Bella, el en verdad había afectado a mi hermana.

-Shhh Bella!-

-Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bella bastante confundida.

-Hablamos luego ven!-contesté jalándola hacia el bosque, antes de que pasara algo más o que esos chicos se dieran cuenta de que los habíamos visto.

-OK ya estamos en donde nadie nos oiga ahora si ¿me podrías explicar por que no me dejaste aclarar las cosas?-reclamó.

Después de eso tuve una pequeña riña con Bella, no me gustaba pelear con ella pero era por su bien, ella se lastimaba y más ahora que se había enterado de su pasado y de que el amor de su vida se casaría con otra chica faltando un mes para su boda, eso no era fácil de digerir.

Ella expresaba su dolor a través del enojo y aunque ella lo negara ella era mi hermana y me lastimaba verla así, ella se abrazó de mi sollozando.

De pronto Bella se desvaneció, no era posible! Nosotros los vampiros nunca enfermábamos y mucho menos nos desmayábamos!

-Bella! Bella!-grité con la esperanza que respondiera pero no obtuve respuesta, Bella estaba inconciente y yo no sabía que hacer…

Alo0! Bueno este cap es el tercero de Luna de Noche, espero y ya no se enojen por Edward, el se casará pero no es por su decisión, muchos pensaban que era por que la había olvidado pero no XD

En fin se que fue un cap cortito pero espero les haya agradado, y que me digan que les parece, será un minific pero espero valga la pena, gracias por haber leído así que me despido dejándoles n abrazo y un beso atte. YoceCullen.


	4. Luna traicionera

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD **

POV BELLA

Emmett tenía razón lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así, el estaba a punto de casarse y si el ya me había olvidado pues lo dejaría vivir su amor sin que yo interviniera pero eso no fue todo, pareciera que el destino estaba en mi contra, la fuerza que yo pensaba sentir había desaparecido, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, ya no pude sentir mis piernas…

-!Bella! ¡Bella!-pude oír a lo lejos pero ya no pude responder…

De repente me vi a mi misma frente a una sombra, yo estaba débil y sedienta, y aunque no podía ver quien estaba en frente mío, pude darme cuenta que por primera vez bebería sangre humana…

-¡Bella! ¡Por favor despierta!-Emmett estaba realmente alarmado, quería responderle pero aún no podía poner en orden mis pensamientos siquiera.

-Emmett…-empecé a decir cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo.

-¡Bellita!-me dijo emocionado, como odiaba que me llamara así pero bueno-¡despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-Bien…creo, siento haberte gritado así-me disculpé, odiaba pelearme con él y quería arreglar las cosas.

-Bella no tienes por que disculparte, tu reacción fue normal, ahora lo importante es saber como te sientes, lo que te pasó no es normal, nosotros no nos desvanecemos ni enfermamos-me explicó, seguramente mi condición de vampira a medias estaba teniendo complicaciones que no habíamos contemplado.

-¿Es por ser mitad vampiro verdad?-pregunté sabiendo lo obvio.

-Si, he investigado mientras estabas inconsciente-dijo Emmett y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de la computadora y de las docenas de libros que había tras él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Como tres días-contestó y yo me asusté, ¿Cómo podía ser?.

-¿Y que has averiguado?-le pregunté mientras me levantaba, ahora me sentía como siempre, era difícil imaginarme como con tanta vitalidad pude haber estado inconsciente tres días enteros.

-Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo? ¿Lo malo o lo peor?-dijo tratando de bromear, pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando el trataba de tranquilizar las cosas, supe de inmediato que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Por donde sea pero dímelo ya, dime cuanto tiempo me queda de vida-dije cruelmente, no quería que se fuera por las ramas, la verdad después de lo que había pasado con Edward morir parecía un final feliz.

-Bella no seas tan pesimista-me recriminó Emmett.

-Como no quieres que lo sea si me das entre malo y peor-contesté dejándome llevar por la furia.

-Tienes razón y me equivoqué pero a la forma que yo lo veo no creo que tú lo veas mejor que yo-

-Emmett-le dije más suave- por favor explícame ya que diablos está pasando, si hay alguna forma de solucionar el problema o haremos pero para empezar dime que tengo-

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que solo tenías la mitad de la ponzoña en tu cuerpo?-

-Si, eso me lo dijiste cuando desperté en esta vida-

-Ok, mira-dudó nervioso-tú vida se está acabando Bella.

-Pero Emmett mi vida se acabó la noche que ese vampiro me mordió, se acabó cuando me enteré que Edward el chico que amo se casará con otra, ¡se acabó el día que me convertí en esto!-

-Bella, me refiero a tu existencia, investigué las posibles razones por las cuales te pudiste haber desmayado y al buscar más a fondo descubrí que en lugar de salvarte solo ayudé a que mueras más rápido-dijo soltando un golpe en la mesa haciéndola trizas.

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunté asustada, casi nada alteraba a Emmett de esa manera y ahora casi estaba fuera de si.

-Bella, puede que pareciera que te habías convertido en un vampiro, y así era hasta que el efecto de la ponzoña se fue pasando después de estos tres meses-

-Pero Emmett eso es bueno, ¿no lo ves? Así volveré a ser humana y podré volver con mi padre y Edward-dije emocionada ante la idea de reclamarlo como mío.

-No Bella tu no podrás ser ni vampira ni humana ni nada, morirás-dijo escupiendo las palabras hiriéndome como si fueran espinas.

-¿Cómo que voy a morir? ¿Por qué?-

-La ponzoña te brindó una vida de vampiro casi normal pero ahora que va en retroceso, está acabando con tu cuerpo poco a poco, cuando se acabe la ponzoña, tu cuerpo no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir-

-Entonces ¡muérdeme!, dame más ponzoña-grité asustada estirándole mi brazo para que me mordiera.

-Créeme que si esa fuera la solución ya lo habría hecho-dijo sonando como hombre vencido, mis posibilidades se agotaban, no podría vivir.

-Si me muerdes tu ponzoña ¿no ayudara?-

-No, si no todo lo contrario, el efecto de la ponzoña se apresurará a desaparecer-

-Emmett, entonces ¿no hay esperanza?-le pregunté llorando, ¡llorando! Yo no lloraba y ahora podía hacerlo, el efecto realmente estaba pasando.

-La hay pero es prácticamente imposible-

-¡No importa! Dime cual es ¡dímelo ya!-

-Tu única salida sería beber sangre humana…-dijo él no muy animado, pero eso sería fácil, claro que aborrecía la idea de matar a alguien pero lo haría para poder vivir.

-Vamos de caza y ¡todo solucionado!-grité emocionada peor la expresión sombría de Emmett desvaneció toda esperanza.

-No Bella tampoco funciona de ese modo, la sangre que debes de beber tiene que ser donada-no le entendía nada, ¿tendría que ir a un banco de sangre? Al ver mi confusión continuó-la persona de la que debes beber la sangre debe ofrecerse a hacerlo, estar consiente de lo que somos y dártela por amor, eso te convertiría en vampiro cien por ciento.

-¿Qué rayos es eso del amor? ¿Lo sacaste de un cuento de hadas? ¡Nadie querrá donar su sangre y morir por mí! ¡Un vampiro!-clamé como loca.

-¿Ves por que es casi imposible? Los únicos que serían capaces de eso serían alguien que conoces, tu padre Charlie o…-claro que sabía a quien iba a proponer como comida pero era un no rotundo, quizá Edward se casaría con otra, quizá yo moriría pero nunca sería tan egoísta para arrancarle la vida de esa manera tan ruin.

-No lo digas, ni en toda mi existencia sería capaz de hacerle eso, nunca y prométeme que tú tampoco se lo pedirás-le exigí.

-Pero Bella…-

-Pero nada, ¡prométemelo!-

-Te lo prometo-dijo rendido.

Después de eso jamás volvimos a hablar de tema, y claro tal y como había dicho Emmett mi salud iba empeorando cada vez más, ya no podía correr ni caminar, solo estaba tendida en una cama y Emmett me traía la sangre de animales hasta la casa, eso me alimentaba pero para nada me hacía mejorar.

Le había pedido a Emmett que me dijera como seguía mi padre y Edward, Charlie sobrevivía y parecía hasta feliz según los reportes de mi hermano. Y Edward, bueno él se casaría dentro de tres días, y según los cálculos de Emmett ese día sería justo el día de mi muerte, al menos no viviría sabiendo que él le pertenecía a otra como nunca me podría pertenecer a mí.

POV EMMETT

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella se había desmayado, ella empeoraba y pronto moriría, solo le quedaban tres días más, yo detestaba la idea de no poder hacer nada, pero ella me lo había pedido, ella quería morir con dignidad, sin la lastima de nadie.

La sangre de animal le ayudaba pero nada que prometiera salvarla, yo estaba seguro que si le pedía a Edward que la salvara él accedería pero Bella era terca y se negaba a esa idea, "me lo prometiste" repetía como loro, yo sabía lo que realmente obligaba a Edward a casarse, lo había oído una vez que lo espié en su casa, y yo tenía la solución para que ninguno de los dos muriera, pero conocía a Bella y no aceptaría jamás mi plan.

-Bella por favor…-le supliqué cuando ya no podía levantar más que la cabeza, aún así se seguía viendo muy tierna.

-No hermanito, no lo hagas, cuando me muera no quiero que llores-bromeaba, claro que no lloraría, no podría hacerlo con estos ojos secos por siempre.

La boda de Edward sería muy pronto y a Bella solo le quedaba un día de vida, quizá se lo había prometido pero ella no contaba con que yo había cruzado los dedos…

POV EDWARD

Desde el día en que oí la voz de Bella, no pude volver a besar a Rosalie, simplemente no podía, me casaría con ella pero nunca la amaría, jamás lograría hacerlo.

En mis ratos libres busqué a Bella en el mismo parque donde la había escuchado pero pasado el mes dejé de ir, quizá ella no quería que yo la encontrara.

Estaba sentado frente a mi ventana observando la luna, aquella luna que había iluminado a Bella la última vez que la había visto, "luna traicionera" dije con recelo, luna cruel que no me devolvía a la razón de mi existencia.

Al anochecer del siguiente día me casaría con una mujer que no amaba, la boda sería de noche bajo esa luna que odiaba tanto, esa luna que me recordaría lo que no pudo ser.

-Vamos hermanito, Rosalie no es tan mala si la llegas a conocer-me dijo Alice mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-No no es mala pero tampoco es a quien amo-respondí.

-Edward…ya duérmete mañana será un día largo y en la noche tendrás que dar el "si" frente al altar-dijo ahora mientras salía.

La mañana del día siguiente fue muy pesada, todo el ajetreo se veía por todos lados, ese día quedaría atado por siempre.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o se calle para siempre-dijo el padre que estaba por casarnos.

-¡Yo!-dijo una voz que no reconocí.

Alo0! Bueno como vieron continuo con este minific, este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero pronto tengan el otro cap, que se llamará "Por siempre tuyo", bueno gracias por leer, los quiere YoceCullen.


	5. Siempre tuyo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD **

POV EMMETT

Al menos algo que salía bien, la boda de Edward sería por la noche, al menos así no me tendría que ocultar del sol, un punto a mi favor.

Esta sería mi última oportunidad, quizá y solo si le explicaba las cosas de una manera en que las entendiera, él accedería a darle la sangre a Bella, ella se recuperaría y si él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para vivir yo lo convertiría en vampiro personalmente.

Por suerte llegué a tiempo, Bella me había retenido para que no fuera detrás de Edward pero se quedó dormida, el tiempo se le acababa y no dejaría que se muriera, ella era mi hermana en más de un sentido y no dejaría que dejara de existir.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o se calle para siempre-dijo el padre que estaba a punto de casar a Edward y a la otra chica, Rosalie era su nombre.

Corrí a velocidad humana y grité "Yo" con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento todos centraron su atención en mí, quizá se preguntaban por que interrumpía la boda, o quizá por que de noche llevaba lentes de sol los cuales eran muy útiles para ocultar mis ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la novia, fue entonces cuando la vi, era rubia y hermosa hasta lo imposible.

-Soy tu mayor fantasía-le contesté con una sonrisa coqueta, ella quedó perpleja y parpadeó un par de veces, antes que dijera pio Edward habló.

-¿Por qué quieres impedir la boda?-preguntó confundido.

-Bella, ella sigue viva-le dije y él cambió completamente, era como si a un globo arrugado lo hubieran inflado de aire estirando la piel en una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo lo sabía!-gritó triunfal.

-Eso te lo explicó luego, pero tienes que venir conmigo por favor-dije suplicante y el corrió hacia mí sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Lo siento Rosalie pero no soy el hombre para ti-se disculpó Edward antes de salir de la iglesia.

-Pero quizá yo sí lo sea nena-le dije y le guiñé un ojo, luego vendría a charlar con ella.

Edward fue el que se impaciento, de nuevo ubiqué mi misión y lo hice que se subiera a mi auto, podría llevarlo cargando pero se asustaría antes de tiempo dejando de lado que se vería muy gay.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó con ansias.

-Escúchame Edward antes de que te eches para atrás debo decirte que Bella esta muy enferma y que dependerá de ti que no muera hoy al dar las 10- le dije y el miró el reloj del tablero y me miró asustado, solo faltaban 15 minutos.

-¡Bella no puede morir!-exclamó.

-Eso mismo digo yo, pero prométeme que escucharas antes de tomar una decisión-

-Lo prometo-

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, llegamos y faltaban 10 minutos, le expliqué rápido y en ideas generales a Edward lo que le había pasado a Bella, lo que era yo y lo que pasaría si ella no bebía su sangre, él no creía ninguna de mis palabras, así que lo hice pasar a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Bella…amor-le dijo con dulzura, y le tomó la mano, Bella solo abrió los ojos, estaba peor de cómo la había dejado pero seguía siendo ella, un poco más pálida y delgada pero aún así seguía viéndose linda.

-¿Edward?-dijo con un susurro casi inaudible.

-Si soy yo y vengo a salvarte-le dijo él aceptando a lo que le había propuesto, supuse que más pruebas no podía darle.

-No, no lo hagas déjame morir-le decía ella pero él la besó callando sus ruegos.

-Emmett, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo el mientras estiraba el brazo, ¿Qué esperaba que yo le sacara una muestra? ¿me vio con gorrito de enfermero?.

-Ella tiene que morderte-le respondí, no había pensado en eso, Bella jamás lo mordería por su voluntad.

-No lo haré, jamás-sentenció ella.

-Si no bebes mi sangre yo me mataré en cuanto te dejes morir-la amenazó él, Edward era un chico listo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le preguntó ella y me recordó a las novelas dramáticas, a excepción que en las novelas la protagonista no era una media vampira moribunda obligada a beber la sangre humana de su amado para sobrevivir mientras su hermano vampiro veía la escena sin hacer nada.

-¡Emmett!-gritó él y no se por que razón le pasé una navaja.

El se cortó la muñeca y la acercó a la boca de Bella, ella no quería beber su sangre pero en cuanto la primera gota cayó tocando sus labios, su instinto la dominó y comenzó a beber, fue algo sorprendente, ella recobraba las fuerzas, el color y la vida.

Edward fue el que palidecía, Bella ya había bebido suficiente de él, así que lo separé de ella y él comenzó a retorcerse como gusano con sal, ahora no había más prueba de la salud de Bella, ella ya era una vampira completa, con su mordida había logrado emponzoñar a Edward.

Bella supo lo que pasaría después, él se convertiría en vampiro, ella ya lo era y pues serían felices por siempre, Bella se quedó al lado de Edward viendo como se transformaba, ahora los dos tenían un lindo futuro por delante, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer por ahora, entonces recordé que había dejado un asunto pendiente.

De nuevo tomé el auto y mis gafas de sol, vaya que me favorecían já, en fin conduje hasta el parque, quizá la encontraría allí, y como era mi instinto acerté.

En una banca estaba ella, llorando y con un pañuelo en manos, no quise asustarla así que dejé que me viera acercarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes suficiente con haber arruinado mi boda?-me recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos, viéndola así me partía el corazón.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo ver de esa manera pero ¿me creerías si te digo que era de vida o muerte?-le dije mientras la tomaba por la barbilla.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio amabas a Edward?-le pregunté viéndola a los ojos.

-No, pero nadie me quiere-dijo con voz suave.

-Yo sí-le contesté y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A que te refieres?-

No le contesté.

Me acerqué y la besé suave, ella era muy delicada y yo a protegería, con tan solo verla sabía que yo le pertenecía, pero ahora besándola no cabía duda que yo le pertenecería por siempre.

Rosalie me aceptó, bueno no me fue muy bien cuando le dije que era vampiro, pero la convencí que no era tan malo, estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que por fin ella aceptó a convertirse, por suerte no le costó trabajo adaptarse y con Edward y Bella a mi lado logramos que la transición al mundo inmortal le fuera más sencilla.

Rose y yo nos casamos tiempo después, y la hice la vampiresa más feliz del mundo.

POV EDWARD

Bella no quería hacerme caso, en cuanto Emmett se apareció en la iglesia todo fue mejorando, al ver que Bella seguía viva y que yo era él único que podía salvarla.

Bella se resistió pero al final logré que volviera a la vida, ella por fin me mordió.

Pero algo inesperado para mí pasó, algo comenzó a quemarme, calor mucho calor, quería morir.

-Ya casi pasa amor, yo viví por ti, tu vive para mí-decía la melodiosa voz de Bella, fue por ella por la que luché todo el tiempo.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin logré quitarme la quemazón, y lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a Bella, la pude apreciar en todos los sentidos, perfecta y hermosa tal y como la recordaba.

-Edward, tonto testarudo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Bella en cuanto desperté.

-Por que te amo-le respondí besándola.

Bella y yo por fin podíamos estar juntos por siempre, vampiros o humanos estaríamos juntos, nada me separaría.

Emmett también tuvo un final feliz con mi ex prometida Rosalie, ella se rehusaba a convertirse pero al final entre los tres la convencimos que no era nada malo y que ser inmortal traía sus ventajas, una de ellas era estar con Emmett.

Bella y yo nos fuimos a ver la luna en medio del bosque, alumbrados bajo la luz de la luna la miré a los ojos.

-Te amo Isabella-le dije mientras me arrodillaba.

-Edward…-

-No Bella, ahora quiero decirte con la luna de testigo que te amo y me eres vital para seguir existiendo-

-Edward yo también te amo, por fin puedo estar contigo, siempre seré tuya-

-Y yo siempre seré tuyo-juré.

* * *

Alo0! Bueno este es el cap final de "Luna de noche" espero les haya gustado, bueno otro mini proyecto que por fin acabé! Wiiiiiiiiiii jajajjaa bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiendo, bueno creo que eso es todo y agradezco su apoyo, atte. YoceCullen


End file.
